


A caper that lasts a lifetime

by Beta_09



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heist, M/M, Parent Shadowsan (Carmen Sandiego), Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep Friendship, Reconciliation, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_09/pseuds/Beta_09
Summary: The elusive Carmen Sandiego has finally been spotted after two years of radio silence.It seemed that her time off had only been to hone her skill for thievery and spying as A.C.M.E has yet to catch her or even predict her next move. But maybe it isn't Sandiego's skill alone that keeps her out of A.M.C.E's reach, four elite agents seem to have a soft spot for the lady in red and even their Chief seems to be lenient with Sandiego's behavior.It seems that le femme rouge will continue to be as uncatchable as they say.'So,' Graham asks himself. 'Why did he catch her when she came flying into his arms from the third floor so easily.'
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent & Zari, Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

A life of crime was what Graham had called it but his life was far cry away from what it had been since V.I.L.E had been dismantled. 

As the Chief had said, he would not be put under arrest and his hospital stay would be kept under wraps.  
It had taken some time for him to recover from his almost fatal encounter with his former schoolmate, his last encounter with her. 

Graham didn't know what had happened to her after the whole debacle, the only thing he let Chief tell him was that she was okay, her memories had returned to her if a bit scrambled up. It was all Graham knew about her, he didn't know where she went after or if she knew about his whereabouts, Chief might not have given any of his contact information to her but that still didn't mean she couldn't have figured where he was and was currently tracing his steps.

Maybe she had figured out he was currently in Casablanca, the place where his first caper took place, another fantastic disaster. It was also the last place where he ever saw Carmen, the place where he almost got cleaned up.

But there was an exhibition on priceless Maroccan paintings in Musée Abderrahman Slaoui, an art museum in the heart of Casablanca, it was close to an art school and the building could be seen from Casablanca cathedral just a few blocks away. It had sounded eerily similar to the last time he was there, when the eye of Vishnu had been back on display to lure out a brainwashed Carmen and get her to remember who she was, it wasn't something Graham liked to remember. But in the back of his mind a voice said that maybe Carmen would think the same as him, that she could not pass up the opportunity to go back to the city where everything had started, the city where the two of them had parted, to finally have an excuse to.

He had been there for about a week now, scoping the place, knowing the rotation of security, exits and entries, the layout of the museum and so on.

He had been staying at a small hostel at the edge of town, trying to attract as little attention as possible.  
Graham had done some petty thefts, short con crimes and break-ins into lightly secured buildings, all to build up his repertoire once again, without the help of V.I.L.E's toys.

Though sometimes he missed his cracklerod but that was only when he was in dire situations and it was only a passing thought.

He never truly wanted to hold such a device again, not after almost killing someone with it, not after zapping Carmen, not after almost being killed by Carmen with one.

No, he needed to rely more on his training, he needed to prevent violent encounters, to become undetected, he needed to be as elusive as the crimson ghost herself.

If you can not defeat your enemy, learn from them.

That statement was painfully true, even if Graham would label their relationship as complicated, it didn't change the fact that if V.I.L.E were to be rebuild Graham would not hesitate to join them as long as it was beneficial to him.

Because that was his reason to live this kind of life, the money, the thrill, the focus on the next big caper, the focus on the next treasure to be stolen.  
That was the life, the life of crime he knew his was always going to be.

Graham looked from the roof across the museum as the lights were turned off and security was doing a sweep on the inside of the building. The only people left on the property were four security guard, three for every floor of the museum and one as a back up, who would walk through the whole building. Graham would have five minutes to get in through the top floor window of the main room, the guard stationed there would be in another side room while his back up mate would be on the second floor just about to set out of the stairs up to the third. Once inside he would have to by pass all the guards to get to the main hall of the second floor where the exhibition was on display, if he had timed it right, he would have another five minutes to take as much paintings as he could. Once in possession of them he would rack off out of there and take out any guards by surprise, he would be long gone before they could contact the local authorities.

The only thing that needed to be taken care of before he could enter was the security system and surveillance cameras, he had found a small electrical box outside on the side of the building in a narrow alley, he could dismantle the security system from there and scale the same wall to get to the third floor. 

He set his timer for five minutes, took a deep breath and scanned the perimeter again, this time specifically looking for a flash of red moving through the darkness, all the while telling himself he was looking for any blue coats.  
When he didn't spot anything, Graham looked at his point of entry once again and waited for the light of the security guard's torch to dissappear. The guard turned the corner and he was gone, Graham started the timer on his wrist and dropped down from the building across the street and moved in.

He ducked into the ally coming to a stop at the metal box fastened to the wall, from here he had free access to the small electrical box, supplying the museum with endless electrical power.

Only when Graham opened the box did he notice that the electricity had already been shut off. His mind reeled with possibilities of how and who had disabled it, it would only be possible from a remote electrical station a few kilometers outside the city but than the whole block would be without power and that wasn't the case as streetlights were still lit.  
The thought of Carmen past his mind, he hesitated and threw a look at his timer, he still had enough time.  
Maybe she would be there, already inside the building, napping the treasure he was gunning for.

Graham scaled the wall making his way over to the top window, it was still closed when he got there. He frowned, if she- if someone other than him wanted to break in how come they wouldn't do it like he had.

He checked his time, he had two minutes left, enough time to get in. He took could see the lock on the window, taking out a trusty crowbar from his duffel bag, Graham destroyed the lock from the out side as quietly as he could. It popped open and he got inside, letting the window fall close behind him and making sure his break in wasn't too obvious.

He dropped down scanning the inside of the room, the guard from the third floor was still gone but he could hear the back up guard going up the stairs, his torchlight already visible from the top of the stairs.  
Graham stopped his timer, resetting it to five minutes and ducking behind a stand just to the side of the stairs, he would wait there for the guard to pass and sneak down stairs. A beat of silence past and Grahams heart fluttered, the sound of the guards footsteps had stopped and the torchlight had disappeared. One more beat of quiet past and Graham came out of his hiding place, carefully going down stairs and glancing around the corner, looking directly into the main hall and seeing a figure of scarlet he knew all to well, her back was turned to him and the lights were out but even under the cover of darkness Graham would recognize her, he stepped around the corner making her turn to see where the sound of those footsteps came from. 

"Carmen Sandiego." it slipped out before Graham knew it.

\---------------

Carmen thought back to the times she had been in Casablanca, those were not good things to remember. 

It had been her lowest point, both the first and last time she had gone there. The first time it made her realize V.I.L.E wasn't the organisation she thought it was and that her whole upbringing was a lie, the second time she had turned into the thing she had hated most, doing so many horrible things that night which she would never forgive herself for. 

Those memories came to mind more now that she was actually there, scouting the area around an art museum in the heart of Casablanca, where her sources said a left over V.I.L.E operative was going to make an appearance. 

It had been two years or so since Coach Brunt, Countess Cleo and Roundabout had escaped prison, well Roundabout hadn't so much escaped as he had been freed of all charges against him, he had friends in high places.  
It also seemed he had spoken Dr. Maelstrom free, the mad man was now being held under house arrest under surveillance, Carmen knew without a doubt he was picked by Roundabout himself as to fall in good graces with Maelstrom.  
Only Dr. Bellum was still in jail as her social network was small so her influence wasn't so big as to warrant her release, but Carmen was surprised the Countess hadn't already bailed her out at this point. 

It was stressful sometimes to know that they were out there now.  
Regular V.I.L.E operatives were mostly indifferent towards her, only when she would get in their way would they try to take her out but other than that she had nothing to really fear from them. Alot of former operatives had given up their lives of crime in return for a more tranquil life, a less lethal one. 

But the V.I.L.E faculty were different, they held grudges, and big ones at that. They would actively be searching for her, targeting her and the people she was close with, that was one of her reasons for leaving her mother's home in Veracruz. Carmen had just found her, she was not going to let V.I.L.E take her away. 

Now she was on the road again, taking out bad guys as she went, meeting some familiar faces once again and planning out capers with Player just like the old days, like in her school days.

Getting her mind out of the gutter, Carmen scanned the building from her hiding place on the roof behind the museum, she had given Player access to their security system just the day before, when she scouted out the area and came across the electrical box on the side of the building.

It would be an easy caper this time, getting in and out undetected would require minimal effort, as Carmen got in easily through the back entrance, sneaking past the guard on the first floor and going up the stairs.

"Heads up Red, guard at nine o'clock." Player said through her com link.

It was usually not Carmen's style to knock down every obstacle in her way but sadly the A.C.M.E agents she saw lurking outside in their black colored car with their tinted windows gave her reason to act decisively in the moment. The only reason she recognized that specific car as being of A.C.M.E is because it was Zack and Ivy's car, only they were so attached to their car that they would take it with them on every mission they went, but even if they were as close to each other as family Carmen could not take the risk of there being more agents ready to capture her in their stead. 

Carmen took out the guard with a small apology, hiding him behind a stand close to the stairs leading to the third floor.

"It'll take only a few minutes for the other guards to notice their colleague is missing." Carmen whispered to Player. "Can you amake me an escape route?" 

She could almost hear him grinning as he spoke, "One step ahead of you Red, just head to the room on your right once you're done, there should be a fire escape underneath the third window on the left."

"Remind me to never underestimate you."

Carmen headed to the main hall, looking at her winnings of the night hanging on the walls around her, she could hear the footsteps of the floor's guard in the room to the left of her. But those weren't the only ones she heard, there was someone behind her, someone who was deliberately light on their feet. 

Turning around, Carmen looked into a face she never thought she would lay eyes upon once again. 

"Carmen Sandiego." Graham Calloway said.

"Gray." was all she could reply to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking back, the encounter he had with Carmen was cut rather short, two A.C.M.E agents had interrupted their reunion. Carmen hadn't been that worried about them but Gray could not afford to be on their radar again.

It had only been a moment that they had shared in each other's presence before they needed to skadaddle. 

It would take a month for them to meet once again. 

\-----------

Paris, France.

20.00 outside the Ritz Hotel near Jardin des Tuileries.

\------------

Carmen stepped out of her ride for the evening with the help of a doorman of the grand Ritz Hotel. Thanking the young man, she looked up at the white walls of the palace-like building and entered into a reception hall that screamed opulance and money at her. A blood red, strapless dress with a plunging neckline and slits at the ends of the skirt almost seemed to flow with every graceful movement she made as Carmen entered into the garden of the hotel after showing her invitation to the hostess standing at the entrance.  
It was a bit over the top, Carmen had to admit, but as she explained to Player, it was good to be excessive sometimes.  
Carmen's dark auburn hair had gone through a flattening iron and was slicked back as per the latest fashion, a pair of golden earrings and necklace accentuating the neckline of her dress had finished the look. Carmen's only negatives about her outfit were the shoes, she had to settle for a smaller heel than usual so she could still properly move around if needed.

With such an impeccable outfit it was only natural that Carmen was to attend as grand an occasion as the auction of Marie-Antoinette's most prized possessions.

There were priceless pieces of art, clothing and jewelry. But even more important items that were up for grabs were private letters sent to and from the last French monarch, those would be priceless and it would be a great loss if those letters came into the wrong hands.  
Although whose hands they would land in was still a mystery to both Carmen and Player. A.C.M.E's database had funded them with enough information to follow up on a possible theft during the auction. 

Something about the whole situation told Carmen someone from V.I.L.E was involved, a faculty member in particular, most likely countess Cleo.  
If it turned out to be her, than A.C.M.E would most likely sent either Julia and Chase or Zack and Ivy, maybe Chief would even consider deploying agent Zahri for such a high level criminal.

Whatever the case, Carmen had her work cut out for her, if she wanted to get Marie-Antoinette's letters she would need to either bid the highest or make sure the papers would fall into the hands of a verified art collector or museum curator, there were plenty of those here tonight.

Taking a glass of champagne into her hand, Carmen walked through the luscious garden towards the auction stage made just for this occasion. The garden itself wasn't big but rather long, like a wide hallway.  
Chairs were set in front of the stage and Carmen could clearly see the door where the artifacts would pass through form where she sat.  
Guards were planted next to that door and most other doors in the vicinity, three guards were situated at the back of the stage as another pair of them would wheel in the different items one by one.

Now Carmen just had to wait, hopefully everything would go smoothly tonight. 

\--------------

If Graham had known Carmen would have been here tonight, maybe he would have thought twice about coming to the auction. Although seeing her in that dress she wore convinced him only a little bit that he still would have gone to see her.

Posing as the young son of an antique collector under the name of A. Lupin was surprisingly convincing enough to let him in with his forged invitation.

Graham tugged at the collar of his dark blue suit, he never liked wearing these monkey suits and going to fancy shindigs but jewels belonging to the beheaded Marie-Antoinette were enough to get him excited for this party. Though not his usual approach to capers, Graham had opted for a more Carmen-like approach this time, it was the perfect occasion and he was looking for something to get his mind of his last encounter with the red riding coat. 

Heading further into the garden, he spotted the small stage and seats placed in front.  
Taking a free glass of bubbles from a waiter, Graham scanned the area almost choking in his champagne as he saw her. 

Carmen dressed in red silk, undoubtedly recognizable, undoubtedly her.  
It took a while for his mind to catch up to his eyes, as he started to plan ahead.  
She would be here for the auction, he had no doubt about that, the only question was, what was she after?

The clothing and jewels were valuable but of no great interest to Carmen, Graham knew that she was much more interested in things with a greater cultural, historical or more sentimental value.  
The art pieces could be her target but Graham had a feeling that wouldn't be where her attention would go. 

It was a mystery to him, but then again, so was Carmen.

Graham maneuvered himself out of Carmen's line of sight, taking a seat in the far back on the opposite side of the stage. It would be best for him to lay low, to not attract Carmen's attention and actually make some money unlike last time in Casablanca.

She was still sitting in her seat, scanning the area and talking to herself, but Graham knew about the little earpiece she wore, he found out a guy named Player had been helping Carmen from the moment she had escaped V.I.L.E island.  
Though Graham had never seen the little bugger, he suspected that this Player must be a master hacker if they had gotten into both V.I.L.E and A.C.M.E's systems.

It made Graham long after a hacker of his own, or at least a partner, an extra set of eyes that would watch his back. For a long time he believed Carmen could be that for him but that believe was shattered when he actually got what he wanted. 

He would rather have Carmen as an enemy that was soft on him than a friend who had no mercy for anyone. 

Sometimes he still felt guilty about her being brainwashed, just sometimes. 

\-------------------

"Head's up Red, you've got company at 7 o'clock." Player's voice sounded in her head. "It seems Lover Boy is also here."

Carmen stopped herself from whipping her head around as fast as she could, taking a small powder box from her purse, she pretended to check her makeup.  
Taking a glance through the mirror she could see him sitting a few rows behind her and as far away from her as possible, he knew she was here. 

Unconsciously she smiled, it was almost a month since Casablanca but Carmen didn't quite forget the look of surprise on Graham's face that day. 

"I'll let him be for now, just make sure to tell me when he moves."

Putting her mirror back in her purse, Carmen focused on the auction that was just about to begin.

\------------------

Okay

Oookay

Ooooooooookayyyyyyyyy

Dash Haber and Paper Star. 

Carmen would have loved to noticed them sooner instead of Gray so she could actually stop them from getting to the letters. But it seemed they had a good costume department, being dressed as guards and taking the letters way from the stage after being auctioned off so no one would notice was smart. But not smart enough as Player could easily pick them out with his facial recognition. 

Not trying to attract suspicion or alert more former V.I.L.E agents hiding amongst the crowed, Carmen rode from her seat with played elegance.  
She needed to be quick if she wanted to catch up to Haber and Paper Sta who had already reached the door with ease. 

They would probably go for the staircase leading up to the roof. If Carmen's hunch was right then countess Cleo and lady Doukso were in league with each other and had sent their little helpers out to steal the letters.  
But one thing was bugging Carmen about this situation.

If Doukso was involved, then how would stealing those letters benefit her? Countess Cleo would most likely understand the value of those letters and what people would pay for it to get it.  
Sharing the money they would get from selling it could be enough motivation for Doukso to lend Paper Star to Cleo, but that was not V.I.L.E's style.

Even if the organization was no more, they still share their views on stealing. They either steal things that have significance to them of things that serve as a means to an end.  
And right now Carmen leaned more to the latter of the two, which was disturbing to say the least, what were they planning to do with those letters? 

\-------------------

Carmen was standing up. 

Why was she standing up?

Graham looked on in intrigue as she made her way over to a side door leading to a hallway just off the dining hall.  
She had seen something he had not, Graham was sure of that.

Graham left his chair inconspicuously and followed Carmen into the hallway, only a few steps behind. Or at least that was what he thought, when he rounded a corner into another hallway, she was gone.

It seems that le femme rouge will continue to be as uncatchable as they say.

Graham walked further into the hallway, trying every door as he went. Not one was open, but the one at the end was, it lead to a stairwell, Graham guessed it went all the way up to the roof. 

He could hear grunting and the sound of feet hitting the steps, Carmen was up there and she was not there just by her lone some. 

\--------------

She had been right about them heading for the stairwell, Carmen had already dumped her shoes on the first floor as she went to the next and found that she could not hear their footsteps anymore. The lights above her flickered, and a foreboding feeling crept into Carmen's head, something was off. 

Carefully and silently she made her way up to the third floor, there was no other sound than her quiet footsteps. She noticed she was sweating, the lights flickered again, no sound but her own breathing. The third floor, no one, it did not make sense. 

"Player, can you find them?"

Static. 

Carmen cursed, they were jamming her signal somehow, why? 

"Okay, Carmen, what are you going to do?" she asked herself as she turned back and heard the door on the second floor open and close.  
Carmen could heard Paper Star before she saw her, that creepy song the monochrome haired girl hummed always sent shivers down her spine.

When she came into view, Carmen could see her sense of fashion had still stayed the same. The bright yellow jacket was still the same, her black one piece had transformed into a black pair of shorts and a shirt covered in paint splatters. Her hair was still monochrome but she had styled it into small space buns, her bangs had been cut shorter then before too.

"It has been a while, Carmen Sandiego." her voice was still as monotone as ever.

"Paper Star, I see you're still rocking that creepy girl aesthetic."

A grimace appeared on Paper Star's face than it turned to an evil smile as the door of the third floor opened.  
Carmen spun around, caught in between Paper Star and Dash Haber.

The deftly dressed man set his hat straight as he spoke.  
"At least her wardrobe contains more colors than just red."

They had cornered her, the documents were no where in sight. Had they already dropped them off or weer they just hidden?  
No, they didn't have them, they weren't after the letters, they hadn't been here for the auction to begin with. 

They were here for her. 

"I take it, the countess and Lady Doukso sent you two?"

The door to the third floor opened once more, a figure from Carmen's nightmares appeared before her.

"Not quite-" coach Brunt pushed past Dash Haber as she towered over Carmen, who could only watch in horror as her fears were confirmed.

"It's been too long Black Sheep."


End file.
